Into the Izukuverse
by Wily Machine King
Summary: What if some people watch multiple viewings about everybody's favorite green cinnamon bun.
1. Chapter 1

A room with giant tv with multiple couches with pillows were filled with people of all kinds, kicking and screaming.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, Get off me!"

"Don't stop on my tail!"

"Whose hand was that?!"

"Sorry!"

"Everyone please remain calm-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Owie~"

After some time of untangling each other, eventually managed to stand up. Role call!

Class 1-A: Ochako, Bakugou, Iida, Shouto, Momo, Kirishima, Mineta, Mina, Shoji, Koda, Jiro, Denki, Toru, Tsuyu, Yuga, Ojiro, Sero and Tokoyami

Class 1-B: Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Ibara, Pony, Setsuna

Seniors: Mirio, Nejire and Tamakai

Teachers/Pro Heroes: Present Mic, Eraser Head, Midnight, Cementos, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Blood King, All Might and the Pussycats

Extra: Inko, Eri and Kota, Mei

"Finally, was starting to wonder if there was a heavy metal concert here." a voice said, out of nowhere, "I guess I can explain why you lot are here."

The pros reacted first, they turned towards the source of the voice and got into their stances, even though All Might is retired and hasn't got a quirk anymore, he's still prepared to protect his students.

"Woah, woah, chillax! I ain't trying to harm you guys!" And then he came.

Covered in a black coat and had his face obscured by the hood. "Who are you?" Nezu asked still on guard.

"I am called," The man said pausing dramatically, "Padraig."

"Were you the one that brought us here?" Aizawa asked.

"Kinda," The figure shrugged, "It was actually my Quirk."

"Your Quirk?" Midnight asked. "Yep, it's called Bringer, it's basically what it say except..."

"Except what?" Mina asked

"Except that it completely choses random people, I was hoping for a someone with a portal quirk, but next time I guess." The man sighed.

"But wait, what about us?" Iida said, waving his arms as usual.

"Ah, don't worry about it! This place I got here provides food! somehow." He said, "And anyways, my Quirk is just recharging could take sometime before it fully charged so in the meantime how about we watch some things."

With no choice they all took their seats and it was Denki who asked the question: "So what are we watching?"

"Eh some videos into alternate realities of some green hair kid that mutters a lot, I think is name Denko? Deki? Deku? Deku! Definitely Deku!" He said.

"Wait What!?

**AN: This is my first reaction fic, so I hope you will enjoy it! And the first viewing is everybody's favorite pyromaniac, Vulkan!**


	2. Adventure! Part 1

Ignoring everybody's question, Wily just simply instead flopped down onto a couch, and grabbing a bucket of popcorn, got a remote out and pressed it.

**VIDEO: VULKAN OF THE SALAMANDERS**

**IN PROGRESS…**

**COMPLETE. ACTIVATING SIMULATION**

**The audience are shown what appears to be a giant planet that was glowing in some places with a red planet. A word then appeared, Nocturne. The more words appeared. More specifically, the Moon of Prometheus.**

Everybody was in awe and shock. This is where the video takes place, in space!? Evidently, Eri and Kota started to become excited.

**The screen zooms into the planet and then cuts to red desert. There were also what appears to be giant turrets, but what really caught the attention of everyone where the two huge green armored men holding giant shields and hammers.**

"Holy shit their huge!" Denki shouted in shock. The others agreed with him both silent and non-silent.

"Those are Space Marines, genetically modified humans to fight for mankind against all horrible nasty things." Wily said, "They are spilt into chapters, this one be the Salamanders, known for their kindness and use of fire. Their also pretty good blacksmiths"

**The screen started shaking, and then a giant pile of things pushed by space marines in blue armor went by.**

Everybody blinked, wondering what happened and why the Salamanders didn't react.

**"IT'S REALLY QUIET TODAY." One said loudly turning over to Battle Brother, "YES!" The other replied loudly as well.**

Everybody had their jaws dropped, "How is that quiet!" Iida asked in disbelief, "I think it's hearing problem those guys have, too much time blacksmithing." Wily said, munching on the popcorn that he keeps throwing into his hood.

**The scene then cuts to a space marine sleeping on an anvil. While it is on fire, while snoring loudly. The screen paused.**

"Wait, why is he sleeping on the anvil while it's on fire?" Mina asked confused.

"And why did it pause?" Kirishima asked as well.

"Well, first, I told you that they have a fondness for fire, second, it will be revealed soon." Wily replied.

**The screen changed with the marine getting a close-up. The marine in question had what appears to be a giant, flaming symbol with the head of dragon, with a scaled cloak and giant gauntlet, he was also holding on to a spear that the blade on fire. Information appeared.**

**Name: Vulkan He'Stan**

**Occupation Forgefather of the Salamanders**

**Counterpart: Kota Izumi**

Everybody was once again shocked, Kota even more, he was that guy!?

"Yeah, this happens, apparently when someone important appears, this happens" Wily said.

"Wait, what does Forgefather mean?" All Might asked, "Don't worry" Wily waved off, "I'll explain it soon."

**In came crashing in was the pile everybody saw earlier, with one of the blue marines coming in. He had a Galea with red and white colors on it and a red cloak. Once again, the screen paused and information appeared once more.**

**Name: Cato Sicarius**

**Occupation: Captain of the 2nd Company of the Ultramarines**

**Counterpart: Neito Monoma**

This caused people to groan knowing who it is. While others were confused.

**"MISSION SUCCESSFUL!" Sicarius said in a high-pitched voice (which caused some in the audience to laugh), "ONCE AGAIN I Cato Sicarius…" He said as went off going on and on. He'Stan woke up, yawning as he did so, only to see the giant pile. "Uuuuuuhhhh," He'Stan said as stared at it.**

This caused people to laugh at that and Kota to pull down his hat in hopes to hide it.

**BANG! A loud noise was heard and He'Stan ran outside to what it was.**

That also gave the audience a shock as well. Wondering what that was.

The screen switches to a green drop pod. With the Salamanders looking at it in caution

"That's a drop pod," Wily answered before they can ask, "It's used by the Space Marines as both an assault vehicle and transport. They put themselves inside it and drop from the atmosphere."

This caused Kirishima and Tetsutetsu to shout "That's so manly!" This caused people to either stare at them in confusion or let out an awkward laugh.

**The drop pod opened and then the sound of someone coming out, the steps becoming louder and louder.**

Everyone started to become nervous and tense.

**The screen switches to giant green armored torso, before the figure stopped, and then the camera switched up, revealing who it is. There was avian skull with wings on his chest, while a creature's skull was on his left shoulder. The person's skin was a charred black, with a bald head and green eyes.**

**Name: Vulkan**

**Occupation: Primarch of the Salamanders**

**Counterpart: Izuku Midoriya**

This caused everybody to be in shock. Izuku was this guy's counterpart?! He was huge!

"He's bigger than All Might was!" Present Mic said, with said former No.1 agreeing.

"This is Vulkan. Primarch of the Salamanders, and one of the nice guys to ever exist." Wily said.

"What the fuck is a Primarch!?" Bakugo said, which Wily responds, "Basically genetically engineered humans that were physical demigods, they are also the fathers of the Space Marines, due to the Geneseed which is given to them. Now hush, he's going to speak."

**Vulkan spoke, "Congraltuions my friends! Through the power of friendship, you have discovered all the artifacts! And now I have returned, to bring peace and friendship to the entire Imperium, no matter what the voices in my head say!" Cue Ferrus skost appearing. _"YOU ARE WEEEAK VULKAN." The ghost said._**

Hearing Vulkan's voice cause some of the ladies in the audience to blush a little, but then joined in concern and confusion at the voices in the head bit, as well as the ghost with Kirishima's head.

"Is that me?" Kirishima asked, surprised and spooked to see a ghost with his head. "Yep that is Ferrus Manus one of the Primarchs." Wily replied and then a image with appeared.

It showed Kirishima bald (which Kirishima unconsciously rubbed, drawing a few laughs), he was along deck in dark gray armor with no porection for his arms, as they appeared to be made of silvery metal.

"Why are his arms like that?" Mina asked, confused, as to why her horn buddy's arms looked like that.

"Oh, you see, when they were made, the Primarchs got taken and where scattered across the universe, with Ferrus landing on Medusa, it's where after beating a literal robot dragon, the crearture metal skin coated his arms. It was believed that he believes that the flesh is weak, however that is untrue."

"Huh." Kirishima said, shocked at what he was told.

**"Shut your not face, brainghost Ferrus!" Vulkan said angrily, "You are not friend…"**

**The Salamanders were silent, until.**

**"YES! YEEEES! I DID IT! I AM BEST FORGEFATHER!" He'Stan shouted in joy and continued on, only to be covered by the rest of the Salamnders:**

**"VULKAN LIVE!" They shouted as they stomped, "VULKAN LIVES!" They stomped once more, continued to do so even when the screen turned black.**

Everybody was trying to come up with what happen, and to get rid of the loudness of the Salamander however, a bright flash appeared and there was what looked to be a Salamanders armor, with all the stuff they saw as well.

"Well this is a first" Wily said as he picked up what looks to be a plushie version of Vulkan with a smile. He then tossed to the children, which somehow landed in between them. "Normally I don't get anything like this, so I don't know what to do. So, onto the next video shall we!"

"Wait what about Vulkan, and Kota?" Malandy asked. Everybody else wanted to know as well."

"As I said don't worry, we'll come back to it soon." Wily said before clicking the remote.


End file.
